


You don't always get what you want

by TropeKing24



Series: Stendy Stories [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Aged-Up Character(s), Aidan wants a sibling, Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, F/M, Pregnancy, Punishment, Stan and Wendy's son, giving a child away, grounded for poking holes in new condoms, poke hole in condoms, poked a hole in the condom, punished by parents for poking holes in the newly bought condoms, you don't always get what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropeKing24/pseuds/TropeKing24
Summary: Stan and Wendy's child is poke holes in the condoms because he want a brother or sister and he's gonna learn that you don't always get what you wanted.





	You don't always get what you want

Wendy Marsh: Our new condoms kept getting holes in them.

Stan Marsh: I don’t know what to do. Someone keeps poking holes in them.

Wendy Marsh: Well I know who it is? “Aidan Marsh” get your butt over here now!!.

Sam Marsh: Yes mommy?

Wendy Marsh: Did you poke holes in the condom?

Sam Marsh: Uh no???

Stan Marsh: Then explain to me why you had a pencil in your pocket?

Sam Marsh: Uh I like to draw.

Wendy Marsh: Son where’s your paper then?

Sam Marsh: It’s in my room.

Stan Marsh: Then get the paper out of your room and show us your drawings.

Wendy Marsh: That way we know your telling the truth or not.

Sam Marsh: Here’s the paper mommy.

Wendy Marsh: There’s no drawings on this paper.

Sam Marsh: I use invisible ink with the pencil.

Stan Marsh: That is a load of bullshit

Wendy Marsh: So you did poke holes in our new box of condoms.

Sam Marsh: I just want a brother or sister

Stan Marsh: Your butt is in so much trouble.

Wendy Marsh: Samuel Quinton Marsh there will be no TV, no desserts, no play dates and no YouTube videos because your grounded for a whole week.

Sam Marsh: That’s not fair “He Screamed”

Stan Marsh: Well son life's not fair.

Wendy Marsh: It can get worse if you keep screaming.

Sam Marsh: alright fine I’ll stop screaming.

Stan Marsh: Good

Wendy Marsh: Sam not only your grounded for a week but we are thinking about giving away your new brother or sister should I ever end up pregnant from those condoms you poke holes in.

Sam Marsh: Please don’t give away my new brother or sister.

Stan Marsh: sorry son you don't always get what you want.

The End

**A/N: Remember to send feedback.**


End file.
